Natsume Hyuga And Mikan Yukihira (On Hold)
by elizabeth.nuth.900
Summary: What if Mikan's last name was her birth last name instead of her adopted last name and what if her parents never died. And what if Natsume's mother didn't die. What if Natsume Hyuga was 3 months older than Mikan Yukihira but their still the same age as each other. This will be a crossover between multiple anime.


Chapter 1: Mikan Yukihira Meets Natsume Hyuga.

Summary: What if Mikan's last name was her birth last name instead of her adopted last name and what if her parents never died. And what if Natsume's mother didn't die. What if Natsume Hyuga was 3 months older than Mikan Yukihira but their still the same age as each other. This will be a crossover between multiple anime.

Let's begin the story.

* * *

At Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy.

 **Izumi Yukihira: Today we'll be having a new student Yuka could you bring her in?**

 **Yuka Azumi/Yukihira: Yes, of course. Come on now Mikan.**

 **Izumi Yukihira: This is my daughter Mikan Yukihira?**

 **Mikan Yukihira: It's very nice to meet everyone I'm Mikan Yukihira.**

 **Luca/Ruka Nogi: She pretty nice isn't she Natsume?**

 **Natsume Hyuga: Yeah your right Ruka?**

 ***Then Yuka And Izumi Yukihira Starts Yell At Each Other.***

 **Mikan Yukihira: I'm going to Uncle Kazumi!**

 **Anju L. Narumi: You both were arguing again in front of your own daughter?**

 **Izumi Yukihira &Yuka Azumi: Wait a minute Mikan! Alright, everyone let's go to the High School Division.**

 **Everyone From Class B: Yeah!**

* * *

At The High School Division.

 ***When They Arrived At Kazumi Yukihira's Office.***

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Were you two yell at each other in front of your own daughter?**

 **Izumi Yukihira &Yuka Azumi: We're sorry!**

 ***They Start Yelling At Each Other Again.***

 **Mikan Yukihira: Uncle Kazumi!**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: I could call your brothers to come hang out with you and me, Mikan?**

 **Mikan Yukihira: I don't know if big brother Rei wants to or not?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: I guess your right Mikan? Since your parents are arguing right now how about you, your brothers and I spend some time together?**

 **Mikan Yukihira: Okay Uncle Kazumi!**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Rei and Yoichi you both can come in now?**

 **Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: Big sister Mikan!**

 **Rei Yukihira: Hey Mikan.**

 **Mikan Yukihira: Hi, big brother Rei.**

 **Natsume Hyuga: What are you doing here Persona?**

 **Rei Yukihira: Calm down Black Cat I'm only here to see my younger sister isn't that right Mikan?**

 **Mikan Yukihira: Yeah Rei or Persona is my big brother and Yoichi is my three year old little brother.**

 **Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: Yeah big sister Mikan is my big sister along with my big brother Rei.**

 **All Of Elementary Division Class B: WHAT BIG BROTHER!**

 **Ruka Nogi &Natsume Hyuga: AND BIG SISTER!**

 **Mikan Yukihira: Yep, you heard me?**

 **Natsume Hyuga: No, wonder Persona was in a hurry that time?**

 **Rei Yukihira: By the way Uncle you still to hang out with us since mom and dad are fighting right now right Mikan and Yoichi?**

 **Mikan &Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: Yeah big brother Rei's right Uncle Kazumi?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Yeah I'm coming let's you three.**

 **Rei,Mikan &Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: Okay Uncle Kazumi!**

 ***Kazumi,Rei,Yoichi/Youichi And Mikan Yukihira Left The High School Principal.***

 **Mikan Yukihira: Uncle Kazumi are you sure it's a good idea for you to leave the High School even though your the High School Division's school principal?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: Of course it's okay now let's go you three?**

 **Rei,Yoichi/Youichi &Mikan Yukihira: Okay Uncle!**

 **Natsume Hyuga: Wait a minute Persona? How do you know Mikan and Yoichi Yukihira?**

 **Rei Yukihira: That's because their my younger siblings Natsume.**

 **Natsume Hyuga: WHAT YOUNGER SIBLINGS?!**

 **Rei Yukihira: You heard Natsume?**

 **Natsume Hyuga: No, wonder Mikan and Yoichi Yukihira knows you?**

 **Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: Big brother let's go?**

 **Rei Yukihira: Right! Coming!**

 ***They Left The School To Go To Central Town.***

* * *

In Central Town.

 ***When They Arrived At Central Town.***

 **Rei Yukihira: Uncle Kazumi what should we do first?**

 **?: Rei!**

 **Rei Yukihira: Huh? Maka it's good to see you again?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah you as well.**

 **Rei Yukihira: So did you bring Toshiki with you?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I did.**

 **?: Sorry I'm late Maka and Rei?**

 **Maka Akaba: Your not late Toshiki.**

 **Toshiki Kai: That's good.**

 **Rei Yukihira: Say Maka how's life with Toshiki?**

 **Maka Akaba: Great Rei!**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah what Maka said.**

 **Rei Yukihira: You know Maka you can tell us anything that happens right?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I know Rei.**

 **Mikan Yukihira: It's been a long time Maka?**

 **Maka Akaba: Same goes for you Mikan and Yoichi.**

 **Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: I'm so glad you came to visit us Maka!**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: What brings you both here Maka and Toshiki?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Maka didn't know where she wants to go for our date?**

 **Rei Yukihira: Really?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yeah I did know where I wanted me and Toshiki to go on our date? So I decided that we come here to Alice Academy in Tokyo.**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: No, wonder the both of you are here in Tokyo?**

 **Maka Akaba: Yep, that's the reason we're here.**

 **Rei Yukihira: Well, you've could've told us Maka that you and Toshiki were coming?**

 **Maka Akaba: Well, I wanted it to be a surprise though?**

 **Rei Yukihira: Maka where you and Toshiki going anyways?**

 **Maka Akaba: We're going to a Cafe here in Central Town.**

 **Toshiki Kai: You guys can tag along if you'd like?**

 **Kazumi Yukihira: We'd love to tag along with the both of you!**

 **Maka Akaba: Come on then!**

 **Kazumi,Rei,Mikan &Yoichi/Youichi Yukihira: Okay then!**

 ***They Headed To A Cafe.***

 **Kazumi Yukihira: What would guys like to eat?**

 **Maka Akaba: How we just have a strawberry cake if nobody can't decide on anything right, Toshiki?**

 **Toshiki Kai: Yeah let's go with that then!?**


End file.
